Wherever I Go
by widexawake92
Summary: What if Miley decided to stay in Paris to make the movie while Lilly returned to start her college career at Stanford? Follow Lilly as she adjusts to life as a college freshman with a long distance boyfriend and best friend and Miley adjusting to being so far from her best friend. Loliver.
1. CH 1: Start of Something New

**Chapter 1  
Start of Something New**

_Dear Lilly,_

_ I miss you so much. I want you to know that I am not mad at you for choosing not to go to Paris. I'm actually so proud of you. Although I wish you were here with me, I'm happy you stayed to go to Stanford because I think we both knew deep down, that is what you wanted to do. Coming to Paris wasn't really what you were meant to do this year. There's always time after college to go all over together, right? Plus, Stanford needs someone to add some style to those dorms and what better person than you?_

_ Anyway, I know you start college this week and you must be so excited! We started filming the movie. Tom Cruise is such a hunk and I wish you were here to see him. Daddy isn't one to fan girl with me. I really think this movie is going to be great! I am so excited for you to see it though it'll obviously be awhile._

_ Well it's time to start filming again. Good luck with the first week of school! You're gonna have an amazing time! Let me know all about it._

_Love and Miss You,_

_Miley_

Lilly sat at her new desk as she placed the letter down on it. She re-reads the letter about three times a day. It still got to her sometimes, the fact that she and her best friend are thousands of miles away from each other. They were supposed to be here at Stanford together, that was their plan. Ever since they were younger, they talked about going to college together and sharing a dorm for four years while living out the college experience, but Miley was in Paris filming a movie that Lilly knew was going to be a huge hit.

Lilly was more than happy for her. In fact, she would have been furious with Miley if she had turned this opportunity down. When she first found out, she wasn't even mad that Miley rather take the role than attend college with her. She was mad because Miley couldn't tell her that. Then when Miley asked her to go to Paris, she was very willing to go. In the end, she just couldn't do it. She wanted to go to college, especially after Oliver mentioned that Miley might get another movie gig, delaying college further.

So this explains why she was sitting in a Stanford college dorm room by herself. It wasn't just any college dorm, it was her dorm located on the third floor of the Penro Building. It was supposed to be shared, but for now it was okay. It would be okay. She supported Miley's decision and she supported her own decision.

Lilly opened one of the draws on the desk and placed the letter inside a folder that rested inside the draw. She decided every letter she received from Miley would go in that folder for her to re-read when thing were getting hard or simply when she was missing her best friend. These letters would be the perfect thing to cheer her up when she was going through her Miley withdrawals.

She had just gotten hit with a sudden case of Miley withdrawals. It had occurred when she was hanging up one of the many collages she had made to hang around her dorm. She reminisced about every event a picture was taken at, and it made her teary eyed. It was hard being here by herself, knowing no one but Jackson and Siena. She got along with Siena, but they were more just acquaintances. Then Jackson was always with Siena, as it should be seeing that their relationship is going stronger than ever. The idea of doing this college thing scared Lilly, but she knew she'd be okay.

Speaking of relationships, the picture of her and Oliver sat on the nightstand next to her bed. It was a simple picture but it was one of her favorites. It was one that Miley had snuck in. It was when Oliver returned with the news about Jake being a dirty little cheater. Lilly had her purple shirt on with the black vest, while Oliver wore a patterned t-shirt with a blue button down over it, sleeves rolled up as that was Oliver. They were looking at each other and the only thing you can see is the pure love and happiness between them. Every time Lilly glanced at that picture, she was filled with butterflies, and also with the strong wanting to see her boyfriend again. She missed him more than words could even begin to describe.

But she was happy to finally be sitting in that Stanford dorm room. She had worked long and hard for this; 13 years if you want to be exact. She worked her butt off in school all these years, being at the top of the class in order to accomplish getting into Stanford, and now here she was. It happened because she took her school work seriously and therefore was rewarded with being accepted and being able to attend the school of her dreams.

Lilly walked over to her bed and sat down on it. It was comfortable for a dorm bed. She looked around her dorm and smiled at the new décor and organization she had done. It suited her well and she was very satisfied with the outcome. She was also secretly happy that the room was all hers. Because Miley had withdrawn from Stanford so late, all the other students attending already had their dorms, meaning Lilly would have her own. She wouldn't feel right with another roommate. Miley was her roommate and will be her roommate once she re-enrolls.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Lilly heard a young voice shout in the hall before bursting into tears. Lilly felt her face gently scrunch up in confusion. That no way sounded like a college student.

Lilly pulled herself up off her bed and made her way to the door and gently but quickly pulled it open. There in front of her stood a girl about her age with a little girl. The little girl had long brown hair with big blue eyes. She was stomping her foot and throwing a tantrum while the girl Lilly's age looked stressed. Lilly watched one of the many boxes the girl was trying to balance fall and she bent down and picked it up and held it for her.

"Carly! Knock it off right now or I swear there will be no Beauty and the Beast tonight. Do you hear me?" The girl said sternly.

The girl also had brow hair, but it was a lighter brown than the young child. Lilly noticed the similarity between the two as the shouting and crying child soon settled down to a whimper.

"This is our room," the girl indicated the room next to Lilly. "Go inside and sit on the bed with Ruby. I'll be in soon and I'll put on a Disney movie for you."

Carly grabbed the stuffed Dalmatian off the floor, gave her mother a quick smile, and hurried into the room giggling. The girl then turned to Lilly.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about the noise. I'm gonna try my best to keep her entertained and quiet at all times." The girl said as her and Lilly walked into the dorm that belonged to her. "You can just set that box down on the desk."

Lilly set the box down as the girl placed the other boxes on the bed next to Carly. She let out a sigh of relief and turned toward Lilly.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself," the girl said as she extended her hand. "I'm Gia and this is my daughter, Carly."

Lilly smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Lilly."

Lilly actually suspected that Carly belong to the young mother. It seemed obvious. Lilly thought it was a noble thing that Gia brought Carly with her to college.

"Mama!" Carly shouted. "Mama! Is that your new friend?"

"You don't need to shout, sweetie. This is Lilly. And I guess so," Gia said with a smile. Lilly smiled back. Maybe she wasn't going to be friendless all year after all. "I don't mean to be so straightforward, Lilly but would you like to get lunch with me and Carly? It's been awhile since I had a girl friend to talk to. We can take my car since I have the booster seat for Carly. It might be nice to make a friend before orientation next week."

"I'd like that. Let me just run next door to my dorm and grab my bag." Lilly said as Gia smiled at the response.

Lilly made her way next door, grabbed her bag off of her bed and proceeded back out into the hallway, locking her door behind her. She returned next door to Gia's dorm, where she found them getting ready. Carly was sitting on the edge of the bed singing "Be Our Guest", swinging her feet to the song. Gia was placing her cell phone in her bag and humming along to her daughter's voice.

"Come on Carly," Gia said extending her hand; a few minutes after Lilly had walked back in. The three of them headed out of the dorm, with Gia locking the door behind her. "I figured it's probably better for me to get us food before the unpacking begins. She is sure to be cranky if I start unpacking before she ate."

"I can imagine. It took me forever to unpack and I'm beyond starving. What do you feel like having?" Lilly asked as the trio made their way toward the elevator.

"Lucy's Imagination Land!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie," Gia began. "I can take you there another time. We don't want Lilly to not have a good time."

Carly's face dropped and Lilly noticed that the girl was about to burst into tears. She saw the worry on Gia's face at the fact that the tantrum was about to be thrown in front of the many students moving into their dorms.

"Don't be silly! Of course I'd love to go there," Lilly said smiling down at Carly. Carly broke into a huge smile and began clapping excitedly. Lilly then looked up at Gia and returned the smile that Gia was giving her. Gia mouthed a "thank you", which Lilly returned with an understanding nod.

After the elevator took them downstairs, Carly began skipping toward the exit, with Gia and Lilly following behind, keeping a very close eye on her.

"She is so cute," Lilly complimented. "How old is she?"

"Thank you so much. She's just turned four about a month ago. She's my entire world." Gia said gingerly. "I hope you don't think badly of me because I have a daughter. I had her at fourteen after my first time."

"I don't think badly of you at all. I think it's wonderful that you stepped up at such a young age to raise her. She's really a riot and adorable." Lilly said.

"Watch where you're going!" A female voice shouted. Lilly and Gia looked down the hall to see two girls, one blonde and one brunette scowling at Carly. Carly's faces crumpled up and she began crying loudly. Gia and Lilly quickly rushed over to the little girl and the two older ones.

"Sh, it's okay baby. It's okay," Gia said while taking her daughter into her arms. "Mama's here."

"You're her mother?" The blonde snapped.

"Is that a problem?" Lilly snapped right back.

"How old is she? Isn't she a little young to be a mother?" The blonde said back.

"Christina, just ignore them. It's not worth it," The brunette said right as Lilly opened her mouth to talk back. "Just teach your daughter to look where she is running so we don't have to be inconvenienced."

Both girls turned down the hall and began walking, leaving behind a stunned Lilly and Gia. Carly's sobs turned into sniffles. It was after that moment Lilly realized that maybe college was going to be a lot rougher than she first thought.

_Dear Miley,_

_ Well I survived the first week of living in a college dorm, barely. I am now friends with the girl who is in the dorm next to me. Her name is Gia and she's our age. She is studying to be a pediatrician. She has a four year old daughter named Carly, and she is one of the cutest little girls I have met in my life. The president of the college is allowing Gia to have the dorm for her and Carly, which I think is great. She even told me if it wasn't for this, she wouldn't have even gone to college cause there is no way she could have possibly left her. Of course, I miss my best friend like crazy. I wish you were here to meet them. I think you'd like Gia and trust me, you'd love Carly._

_How is the movie going? I'm sure you're outshining everyone, including Tom Cruise! I mean I know you're probably having the time of your life. I am so happy for you Miley, don't think otherwise._

_So, we thought Amber and Ashley were bad right? Well there are girls here that make them look like saints. I never thought I'd actually miss them._

_Anyway, it's time for class. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Lilly_

The letter made Miley's stomach flip upside down. She missed home so much. She missed her best friend so much. She loved that she had the opportunity to be in a movie like this, but that didn't change the fact being so far from home was hard. I mean this was Miley being in a movie that was destined to be a huge film. Miley. This wasn't Hannah, this was real life and something masked by a secret and for that she was excited. She just wished she had her best friend with her.

Jesse was another person on her mind. She missed him as well. Her feelings for him were so real. It did comfort her that he was out doing things with his band. She wouldn't be able to handle the thought of him sitting home without her. He's been texting her nonstop, which brought a sense of comfort to her. Though missing him made her sad.

Miley looked out at the beautiful Paris night sky. She hated feeling so homesick. She really did. But that was the price she was going to pay. She just hoped that in the end, it benefited her. She already couldn't wait for the filming to be over so she could be back home going to Stanford with Lilly. Until then, she'd just have to stay positive. Yeah, stay positive.

**Thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated and more than welcome! I know Miley's part was short for now, but I promise you it's going to pick up.**

**COMING UP IN CHAPTER 2: Lilly starts her first day of classes without Miley and Miley meets a student from Stanford studying abroad.**


	2. CH 2: Just Might Be Paranoid

**Chapter 2: Just Might Be Paranoid**

**I**t was times like this she missed Miley the most. She was a nervous wreck. She thought that Miley would be here with her obsessing over the first day of actual college classes' outfit. But Miley wasn't there and Lilly had no idea if the outfit she had chosen met the college standard. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of herself in the mirror and made sure it was clear before she sent it to Miley. Lilly continued to study herself in the mirror. After a few minutes, her phone vibrated in her hands. Lilly was relieved to see Miley's name on the screen. She opened the text and quickly scanned the message.

"_It looks great! You are going to make a great impression. Have a great first day. I miss you!"_

Although it was a short message, it was all the reassurance she needed. Lilly was ready to do this. She was ready to take on her college life. Lilly grabbed her Chanel bag, which was a gift from Miley, and put a notebook, folder, and pen inside. She then shut off the light to her dorm as she made her way out of it, shutting the door behind her. She walked next door to Gia's dorm. They had made plans to take Carly to school and head back to the campus together. They had their first class together, which was comforting to Lilly. Lilly knocked on the door and was greeted by Carly a few minutes later.

"Hi Lilly!" Carly exclaimed and let her inside.

"Hi Carly! Where's your mom?" Lilly asked.

Moments later, Gia appeared from the closet carrying a Cinderella backpack and a Coach bag.

"Hey Lilly," Gia greeted. "Carly, do you have everything you need?"

Carly nodded and ran over to her mother, grabbing the backpack out of her hands. She put it on and began singing, filled with excitement as she was finally starting her first day of pre-school.

"I'm a big kid like you and Mommy now," Carly told Lilly with a smile on her face. "I'm going to school!"

"Not just any kind of school," Lilly said. "You get to go to a school where you learn numbers and letters and even get to watch movies and play games. It's the best kind of school."

Smiles broke on to both Carly and Gia's faces. Lilly could tell Gia was nervous about how Carly was going to be with starting school, but now she seemed to understand that Carly would be just fine.

"Okay, well I think it's time to take you." Gia said.

Carly made her way out into the hallway with Lilly following. Both waited as Gia turned off the light and shut the door behind her. The three then made their way downstairs and to the parking lot, climbing into Gia's Honda. After a five minute drive, they arrived at the pre-school.

"Mama! Come on! Let's go!" Carly demanded pulling at her mother's hand as soon as they were out of the car. Gia looked nervously at Lilly.

"She'll be fine. I'll wait right here." Lilly said reassuringly.

Lilly watched as Gia took a firm, lovingly grasp on Carly's hand and walked her across the parking lot and into the school. About ten minutes later, Gia emerged. Lilly could tell she had been crying, but not a bad cry. More like a cry a mother does because she cannot believe how big her daughter has gotten. Lilly gave Gia a hug once she approached.

"She's so excited. She went in right away and started playing Barbies with another little girl." Gia said.

"I knew she'd do fine. She's so outgoing. I think she's going to love it here." Lilly said.

Gia nodded and the two climbed back into the car. Gia started it and began the short car ride back to the college.

"So, this is really it huh? We actually start classes today." Gia said. Lilly felt a surge of nervous butterflies flutter through her stomach.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's insane. I'm happy I have someone to start it with." Lilly said.

"I know it'd be easier for you if Miley or Oliver were here, but hey at least we got each other." Gia said.

"You're my friend too. Don't think I rather have either of them here in your place. I'm happy you're here to get through the day with." Lilly said as Gia pulled into the campus parking lot and quickly pulled into a spot. "Well, first class here we come."

The two girls proceeded to the building which held their first class, only to be greeted by the sight of three girls that they had no desire to see.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," one brunette, Chelsea, said. Behind her were another brunette, Tara, and a blonde, Christina. "Where's your daughter? With one of her baby daddies since I'm sure you have no idea who he is?"

"Not that it's any of your business, she is at school. And I know who her father is, but he's a deadbeat father, a horrible excuse of a father to be exact." Gia snapped. Lilly realized that the subject of Carly's father was a bad one.

"I doubt that. I think it's because you have no idea who the father is and therefore are making excuses on why you're raising your child alone." Chelsea snapped back. Lilly could see that this was about to escalate.

"Like Gia said, none of this is any of your business. So do us the favor, move aside, and let us get to class." Lilly said and then proceeded around them with Gia following. They heard the three girls behind them start laughing.

"They make me so mad," Gia said as her and Lilly entered the classroom. "They have no idea what they're talking about or just how hard it is to raise a child on your own because the father refuses to take any responsibility."

"So the guy knows he's a dad?" Lilly asked as the two girls took a seat.

"Yep, he's known since I got pregnant. He saw her twice since then. I've given up trying to get him involved in her life. It's better off if he stays out of it." Gia said.

Before Lilly could even respond, the professor walked in starting class. Who knew that a class called "FDA's Regulation of Health Care" could be so boring. Just kidding, everyone who is taking it did. However, it is a required course seeing that both Lilly and Gia are majoring in some type of medical career. Lilly is majoring in Health Research and Policy while Gia is majoring in Pediatrics, so both girls understood why they needed to take it, yet it didn't make the class any less boring.

After a grueling two hour lecture, both girls had to part their ways and head off for their other classes separately. Lilly was not happy to be heading for Calculus. Not one single bit. In fact, she could easily do without taking Calculus because she hated it that much. But she soon found herself walking into the classroom with all unfamiliar faces. She scanned the room and found a guy who looked friendly enough. He slightly reminded Lilly of Oliver, due to the fact he was tucked away in the corner of the room and to himself.

Lilly approached and took a seat next to him, pulling out her notebook and pen. She had never felt so awkward before, but maybe it was because she was actually alone.

"I'm Matthew," a voice from next to her came.

"And I'm Lilly," Lilly introduced herself.

"You're dating Oliver Oken right? Of Tepid Funk?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"I knew you looked familiar. They're my favorite band and I've seen you at concerts. He's talented."

"Well, thank you. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"You're welcome. So I'm kinda dreading this class."

"It's like you read my mind. Me and Math are not friends at all." Lilly said becoming more disgusted with the thought of this class.

"Same here. But I'm sure we'll get through it." Matthew attempted to reassure Lilly and himself.

"I hope so."

Before the conversation could go any further, the professor walked in. After an hour and a half, Lilly's brain felt like absolute Jell-O. Math had never messed with her mind more than it had today. She had to deal with this a whole semester? Was that some type of joke? She got more and more upset at the thought, but decided it to put it behind her since her next class was Masterpieces of English Literature, which she knew she'd enjoy since she enjoyed reading and writing.

Lilly entered the classroom to find the professor already at the desk. She was told to find her name listed on top of the syllabus and under her name was the name of the person who was going to be her partner all semester. She instantly became angry when she saw "Tara Biggs" written under her name. Right then and there, she knew that this was going to be one long semester in this class.

Lilly made her way over to Tara and took a seat next to her. She was mad that she was being forced to work with someone who was just plain mean. The more she thought about it, the madder she got.

"Look," Tara's voice finally spoke. "I know we had a rough start and that neither of us are too excited to work together, but this is a class. Therefore we have to take it seriously and if that means us putting our differences aside for the two hours we're here, then we have to okay? I don't wanna do badly just because me and you have differences."

To be honest, Lilly was shocked. She never expected Tara to do something that actually would benefit the two of them. Lilly never expected Tara to put herself out there like that. Hell, Lilly never expected Tara to even speak to her in a nice way.

"Agreed." Lilly said. Maybe this class won't be that bad after all.

For the first assignment, the professor handed out sheets with topics on them, followed by spaces to fill in. The partners in the class were to find out information about the other. It was just a warm up exercise.

"Okay, so tell me about your parents." Tara said to Lilly.

"Oh God, one of the most complicated topics to explain. Okay let's see," Lilly thought for a few minutes. "My parents got divorced when I was 7 years old. Then my high school graduation came where they ended up getting back together and then got married. My mom is some data analysis worker while my dad has his own law firm. What about yours?"

"Well, I lived with my mother until I went here. My dad died when I was thirteen in a car accident. I get along amazingly with my mom. She is a math teacher in an elementary school." Tara answered.

"I'm so sorry about your dad," Lilly said genuinely. "That must have been rough."

"It was, but it did get easier. I'm no longer angry at the world. I miss my dad every day, but I've come to accept it. Now, tell me about your car." Tara said changing the topic.

"I drive a 2010 white Range Rover. People are always amazed that this little petite blonde girl drives a big truck, but it's what I'm most comfortable in. It was a graduation gift from my parents. And yours?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I drive a 2012 red Mercedes Benz. My dad's parents bought it for me for graduation. I've never loved a car more in my entire life. So, tell me about your best friend." Tara said, making Lilly get hit with emotion. She missed her best friend.

"Her name is Miley," Lilly began. "You definitely know her. You know, Miley Stewart, aka Hannah Montana. We've been best friends since we were little. She's in Paris filming a movie now. It's just so hard every single day know that she's so far from me. But I want her to do this, it's an amazing opportunity and I love her and would kill her if she passed it up. And yours?"

"Christina," Tara said instantly. "We met in the sixth grade and went to high school together and everything. She's like my other half. Now, single or taken?"

"Taken. His name is Oliver. We've known each other since oh gosh, kindergarten. We grew up together and started dating junior year of high school. He's the most amazing guy." Lilly said instantly getting butterflies in her stomach just at the thought of Oliver.

"Lucky you, I'm single. But I'm sure I'll find someone. What's your life goal?" Tara asked quickly.

"I want to get a Health Research and Policy degree and move on to working on a hospital board or at least be involved in a hospital. I want to get married and have kids too. That's my ultimate goal. What's yours?"

"I want to be a journalist and have a family. I have a thing for writing."

And just like that, Lilly finished her classes for the day. She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to do this again until Wednesday. Maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**M**iley sat in the small Paris café sipping on a warm cup of coffee while re-reading the script for the movie. She was highlighting certain things that she felt were important for her to know, like most of her lines. She decided to take a break and scan the café. She wished Lilly was sitting here with her. She always hoped that Lilly had an amazing first day. She would have to remember to text and find out from her later on once she got back to her hotel. Miley's eyes froze on the blonde girl wearing a Stanford hoodie. Miley quickly jumped up and made her way over to her table.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you go to Stanford?" Miley asked. The girl quickly looked up from her notebook.

"Oh my gosh, you're Miley Stewart! I just want you to know that I think you're very talented. And yes I do. I'm a sophomore and currently studying abroad. My name is Jennifer." The girl said and then indicated for Miley to sit down, which she did.

"My best friend just started there. I was supposed to too, but I'm here filming a movie. I wanna go next semester. How is it?"

"Absolutely amazing. I love it there. Best choice I have ever made for myself was choosing this school. You'll love it." Jennifer said. "Here, take my number. I have class soon, but if you want we can meet up again and talk about the college and stuff. I'd be more than happy to give you information about whatever you want to know."

"That'd be great," Miley said as she took down the phone number. Miley was soon ecstatic that she would be joining Lilly at a school that made another student so happy.

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! All reviews are appreciated!**

**Coming Up In Chapter 3: Lilly attends Stanford's Semester Ball, Someone Returns, and Miley discusses her life with her father.**


End file.
